In These Arms
by xJemx
Summary: Two characters fall in love, through hell and high water, but... Reviews all totally welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"Well I think you've dislocated both of your shoulders. Maggie what do you think?" turning round,

Guppy saw Maggie leaning on the wall, dozing off, "Maggie, Maggie!"

"What?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you think?"

"I think I should run away and hide but that's probably not what your on about. Think what about what?" she replied, sleepily, attempting to focus her eyes on the patient.

Guppy sighed, "What do you think about John's shoulders, are they both dislocated?"

"Yeah, lets see." Maggie checked the young lads shoulders over, gently pressing on them with her hands, "Yeah, there definitely brok- er, dislocated." yawning she stepped back and leant against the wall again, her eyes almost immediately closing.

"Okay." Guppy spoke to the patient, "We're going to get you up to X-Ray then we'll have a better idea, okay?" the lad nodded. "Right, Maggie can I have a word, MAGGIE!"

Maggie jumped from her slumber, "What?" she looked like she was barely managing to keep her eyes open

"A word, outside please." Guppy pulled back the curtain and Maggie followed him over to the nurses station. "Are you sure you okay?"

"I'm fine honest, just" a yawn interrupted, "Just a bit tired that's all." she yawned again, propping herself up against the board.

"Yep, I can see that your more than tired. I think you should go home." spotting Charlie he called him over. "Does Maggie look tired to you?"

"Yeah, Maggie you do. How long have you been here!" he looked at Maggie. Her eyes looked heavy and had lost their normal sparkle.

Glancing at her watch, that was going in and out of focus slowly. "Um, what's eight plus twelve?" her brain couldn't be bothered to calculate at the moment.

"Oh, you haven't been working for twenty hours, have you?" Charlie looked at his friend pityingly.

"Try adding another three. I was covering for Harry this morning and I'm doing my shift now." rubbing her eyes once again, Maggie couldn't help herself yawn.

Charlie's pity had turned to horror, "You mean you've been here for twenty three hours, oh Maggie! Go home!"

"Yeah, come on your dead on your feet!" added Guppy, he thought he had it bad working a 14 hour shift.

"I can't, I've still got 2 hours to go. I'll get a coffee and I'll be fine!" she replied lethargically, reaching for some patient files,

"Not anymore you don't, come on lets get you a cab!" Charlie put his arm round Maggie and directed her towards the staffroom to get her things. She didn't have the strength to argue.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting outside for Maggie's taxis Charlie practically had to hold her up.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to give you a lift?"

"No no! I'm fine, plus your working." Maggie smiled as a taxi pulled up beside them and she got in.

"Page me as soon as you get home. Bye!" the taxi sped off, and Charlie stood watching it go. He still couldn't believe she had had to work for almost a day without hardly any breaks. Kelsey came running out of the entrance gates,

"Charlie, hey! Yeah, um your needed in Resus." she called a she ran back inside, it was after all 1:30 in the morning and was pretty chilly. He followed her in, switching his pager on loud so he wouldn't miss Maggie's page.


	3. Chapter 3

Moments after the team had finished up in Resus, Nina and Comfort burst through the door with yet another patient, Charlie brushing past them in a rush to get his phone as his pager hadn't gone off.

"This is Brian Newman, 24. Found collapsed in park. GSC are one hundred over fifty, pulse 43 and he's A- Stistolic." Comfort spoke in her warm accent as they lifted Brian over onto the bed with the help of Harry and Selena.

"Thanks. Okay on my count!…2.…3..." replied Selena, "We'll take him from here."

"Sure. Nina, you comin for a coffee?" she asked, as the two paramedics left the hustle off Resus and headed to the staffroom. It had been a busy night so far and they were planning on taking every break they could. Entering the staffroom, Nina and comfort found Charlie was already there. "Oh, Hey Charlie, what's was the big rush earlier?"

Charlie mumbled his replied, he was engrossed in his locker. "Needed my phone."

"You alright? You seem a bit, flustered. Wanna coffee?" asked Nina, filling up the kettle. Comfort watched as Charlie found his phone, read the screen and sighed before flinging it back in his locker.

"No missed calls." he glanced at the clock, it had been over twenty minutes ago since he had seen Maggie off in her taxi. Yet she still hadn't said she was home.

"You-" Comfort's radio buzzed, making Charlie jump. 'Holby 3001, requested assistance at a burglary. Woman, late thirties early forties, unconscious at scene. .." the three listened as it crackled off the information. Charlie's heart skipped a beat, the description matched Maggie's. Thoughts began racing through his mind, what if it was her, what if she was badly injured, what would he do if she died without knowing how much he cared?

"Right, that's the coffee hut on the head. Come on, See you Charlie." they both rushed out the doors, leaving Charlie who had gone a white as a sheet.

"It can't be her, no it can't." Charlie was trying to convince himself that Maggie had probably fallen asleep and forgotten to phone. "Yeh, she's just fallen asleep, forgotten to phone. Yeah, that's it.." he wandered out of the staffroom and to the nearest payphone, he had to call and make sure.


	4. Chapter 4

She lay there, the world spinning before her. The light faded and grew, before fading once again. 'What happened?' the words echoed in her head, nothing was making sense. Nothing stirred, as though time itself had frozen.

-------------------------

"Hmph!" there was no answer on Maggie's phone, Charlie had tried for the third time, the dial tone rung and rung, no one had answered. Worry had well and truly become him now, al he could do was wait for Comfort and Nina to appear.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Kelsey asked form the reception desk, having spotted him slamming the phone down.

"Oh nothing." he muttered, Charlie wasn't up for talking much.

"No, I can tell something's wrong." Kelsey ushered Charlie over, "Its not Louis is it?"

"No, it's just." Charlie took a deep breath, "I think something's wrong with Maggie."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well…" and he explained the story to Kelsey, she stood watching him intently. "And now she's not answering her phone. What could be wrong?"

"I think we should wait for the patient to come in. That way we'll know if it is Maggie, hopefully not though. I t probably won't be and there will be a logical explanation for everything." her words reassured Charlie a little, but Kelsey herself wasn't sure.

"Kelsey, Charlie come on." called Abs form the entrance doors as he help wheel in the patient Comfort and Nina had picked up. Running over, Charlie breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Told ya!" replied Kelsey, a sympathetic grin on her face.

"Oh thank god!" he whispered as they entered Resus, with a Mrs Gleeman. His colour flooded back into his cheeks, It wasn't Maggie! Charlie felt like he could touch the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of sirens wailed in the distance, pain shot through her body, her heart quickened. Then darkness overwhelmed her, the sharp pain fading into the background.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm, why's Gary Martin still here?" Selena spoke to herself, fiddling with the monitor. Her patient had been discharged over half an hour ago with a mild case of Sinusitis, yet he was apparently still there. Looking up from the re-flashing screen, she saw Charlie come bounding out of Resus. The biggest grin on his face Selena had ever seen since the Christmas party, Abs and his mistletoe. "So, win the lottery then?" she asked grinning at her own memories as Charlie walked or rather, skipped over.

"No, sadly, but something better." he went on to explain his happiness to Selena, his smile getting bigger and bigger.

"Well, now I can see why you look slightly drunk! Hey, you don't know where Gary's went do you? Patient with Sinusitis?" Charlie shook his head. "Great."

"Sounds like your in for a fun night!" Charlie joked, still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah, great. Hold on!" she had spotted Gary just beyond the cubicles, "Hey, Gary! Wait!" she called after him whilst running to catch up. Taking him by the arm, she showed him the way out.

Charlie chuckled, nothing was going to spoil his current mood.

Selena jogged back over, smiling and shaking her head. "I maybe should of got his eyes tested aswell!"

Tess spoke up from behind them, "Um, Selena, Charlie. Em, we've just had a call. Eh, my office please." her tone was flat, she was finding it very difficult to explain.

Both Selena and Charlie exchanged worried looks before following Tess to her office, something was wrong, very wrong.

--------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" Charlie almost demanded.

"Nothing serious, I hope?" although she knew that that wasn't going to be true, Selena wanted to add a comment.

"As I said before. We just got a call from Control. There's been an RTA. Head on collision, three Casualties." Tess was trying to deliver the news in the mot subtlest way she could, her friends faces were still clueless looking. "Two male drivers, one….female passenger."

The penny had begun to drop in Charlie's head. Selena however, not knowing the full story, was still in the dark.

"You mean?" he stuttered.

"I'm afraid so." tears had begun to well in Tess's eyes, she hated being the one to break the news, but this time it was worse. She knew everyone personally.

"Wh..What happened?" Charlie wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

"We don't know the full story but two have been requested to go out there, to the scene. I wouldn't of chosen you two but no one else is free. Luke and Josh are outside waiting. I'm so sorry."

Selena looked at her two friends faces, Charlie looked like he was going to collapse and Tess looked as if she's was going to burst into tears. "Can someone explain please?"

Charlie turned to her, his eyes fixing hers. "It's Maggie." those two words were the worst words Selena could've wanted to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

The inside of Tess's office wasn't very comforting at that present moment for Charlie and Selena. Selena stood staring at a random poster on the wall, her eyes weren't looking, they just needed something to focus on. Charlie was stood frozen to the spot. He couldn't believe what Tess had just told them.

"No…no..It can't be.." Selena mumbled, the others nodded. "But..how..wha.. We have to go, come on!" grabbing Charlie by the wrist they ran through cubicles and out into Reception. "Come on!" before they burst through the doors to the car park. Spying Josh and Luke, Selena jumped into the ambulance as followed by Charlie. He didn't know what he was going to do, his mind was a jumbled mess.

-----------------------------------------

Selena just wanted to get there and help her best friend, but the journey felt like a lifetime. Charlie was getting more and more anxious. Both of them had been sitting either biting their nails or staring into space. When finally the ambulance pulled gently to a halt, Selena began to shake violently, Charlie reached over and took her hand in his, trying to reassure her. She smiled a forced smile before the back doors swung open to reveal the scene. The pair stepped out, took a sharp intake of breath, and let their eyes come to terms with the sight in front of them.

A red Renault had collided with a taxi head on. Shattered glass, paper and other debris was scattered everywhere. Two other ambulance crews were there; the paramedics surveying their surroundings, checking that it was safe to enter; the police had cordoned of the area with yellow tape and a fire crew had just arrived. The two drivers were sitting on the pavement, one in tears the other holding a bloody nose, they couldn't believe what had happened either. Charlie and Selena's eyes both searched the area, both looking for the same thing. An eerie blue smoke clouded from underneath the taxis bonnet., Selena froze as it led her eyes to the bonnet of the other car. The familiar grey coat of her friend registered first, then the horror sunk in. "Maggie!" she screamed, attempting to run over, before being stopped by a police official, it wasn't safe. "Maggie, no…" she whispered, glancing through he tears, Selena focused on the scene.

On the bonnet of the other car lay a slumped outline of Maggie. Glass lay around her, of which, a small pool of blood had turned deadly red. Her briefcase was near her, the contents strewn everywhere. Selena was numb. 'How did it happen? Why? What happened?' thoughts raced through her mind, mixed emotions being dragged alone for the ride. Anger towards the drivers, panic and worry for her best friend, all mixed in with a large amount of adrenaline.

Charlie couldn't move, couldn't feel, couldn't cry. As if today hadn't been stressful enough already. He was aware of everything around him, Selena sobbing quietly beside him, the paramedics running back and fro, curious bystanders watching form windows and the pavement; the fire crew waiting on permission to access the area. Most of all, he could she his best friend lying on the bonnet of a car of a complete stranger. A car and stranger he had called and trusted. A feeling of immense guilt swamped his body. Although, before he could dwell on it, he felt Selena rush past him, under the yellow tape and straight over to Maggie. Followed by Luke and Woody. Returning to his senses, he followed suit, below the tape and through the cars. He needed to help, he needed to save, he needed to say so much.

Selena had got over the initial shock, just, and was now on auto pilot. Maggie was a mess, blood was seeping from under her coat, her arms and face were scratched to bits, but she was beginning to awake slightly. Taking pulse checks and injecting her friend with analgesia, Selena had decided that this was definitely the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Gasping as Maggie's eyes fluttered, she quickly smiled, so not to alarm her.

"Sel-" Maggie's voice was very quiet, almost a whisper and very weak. She smiled.

"Shhhh, petal. Everything's ok." Selena ushered, smiling back. Maggie tried to move slightly, before wincing at the pain. "Hey, try not to move, Kay? You'll soon get you to Holby."

"Wha- wha-." the smile began to disappear form Maggie's face, she drifting from consciousness again.

"Stay with us petal, stay with us." Selena barely whispered as she stood back to let Luke and Woody in. They carefully lifted Maggie up onto a stretcher thing, before taking her into their ambulance. Selena sobbed softly as she walked over to Charlie, who had been instructed to treat the two driver much to his annoyance. He was quizzing them as to what had happened as she approached, watching the ambulance pull away.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what happened?" Charlie asked the taxi driver he had met before, as he cleaned up his nose.

"We were coming down the road, when your friend took off her seatbelt and reached into the back for her briefcase. She said she needed her pager or something. I took my eyes off the road for…nothing more than…a few seconds, maybe not even as long." the guy looked so remorseful, but Selena wasn't on his side.

"And?" she demanded, her eyes burning holes in the guy.

"And, as she turned back to face the right way, I did too. Then, crash,. We collided. It was in such slow motion, my head hut the steering wheel, your friend crashed trough the windscreen. I'm….so…sorry." the guy broke down. "Will she be okay?" he looked up at Charlie and Selena, who's faces weren't giving anything away.

"We certainly hope so. ED wouldn't be the same without her." Charlie commented.

"ED?"

"Yeh, she's the registrar at Holby Hospital, Maggie Coldwell." Selena's words cut the guy like a knife as they helped him up and into the back of the second ambulance. He had his head in his hands as the doors closed and it sped off. Now, Selena and Charlie were the only ones left at the scene, with Comfort and Nina with the other driver. As they all headed back to ED, the atmosphere was dead. No one spoke, no one moved. Each too deep in their thoughts to notice.

-------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, Tess was giving the news to the rest of the staff.

"The RTA coming in. Its Maggie." mostly everyone gasped, except Bruno who rolled his eyes. Everyone rushed into action as the double doors interrupted their reactions.

"Maggie Coldwell, RTA victim thrown through windscreen. Severe lacerations to hands and face. Pulse is 109 over 67. Oh, and Selena says to keep an eye out for internal bleeding."

"Where is she?" asked Harry as he fixed Maggie up to the machines.

"Her and Charlie are on their way. Okay."

"Yeah, thanks Comfort. Right, can I get a cross match of 125 milligram's and can someone call theatre." at Harry's words Abs dashed to the phone whilst Kelsey went to get the blood.

A few moments later, Selena and Charlie rushed in. They both joined Harry in the attempt to stabilize Maggie, before getting her up to theatre.

As Maggie was wheeled out of Resus and to the lift. Harry took the pair aside. "Now, as you know the battles not won yet. We'll have to wait on Mrs Beauchamp to know for sure."

"Yeh, yeh." Selena felt so helpless, and really washed out. Charlie nodded too.

"Good, well I need to go, but you's can get up to theatre, page me on how she is. Bye!" he said as he dashed back into Resus, leaving Charlie and Selena to make their way up to theatre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The plastic seats outside theatre weren't the comfiest seats to sit on. The waiting was unbearable. The rhythmic ticking of the clock was echoing round the room, no thoughts were being thinked, they couldn't bear to be in them. Charlie wasn't thinking much, every time he did, his thoughts wandered to Maggie. This was something he would rather not do. He watched as Selena paced the room for the third time, her eyes were barely holding back the tears, he knew the waiting was just as unbearable for her too. Maggie was like a sister to her, and visa-versa. Turning his head slowly to the left, Charlie glanced at the clock, two hours had past since he had sat down. Suddenly, the doors of theatre creaked open, revealing a stressed looking Connie. Selena was first to rush over, asking so many questions Connie had to tell her to shut up. Walking over to the three seats, she asked Selena and Charlie to sit down. This, in Charlie's books, wasn't a good sign.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now, as you both know, Maggie was in a bad way when we got her here." they both nodded, setting themselves up for the worst. "Surgery went well, and she's alright, b-" Connie was interrupted by an emotional Selena.

"She's okay? Oh thank god!" she cried, jumping out of her seat and hugging a surprised Connie, "Thank you!" tears dropped from her tired eyes, a smile over took her face, this was the best news she'd heard all day.

Charlie stood up, his face blank. He unlike Selena had registered what Connie was about to say, "But what?" he asked, Selena stopped dead, the smile falling from her face.

"But, there was a few complications as we operated." Connie could see this news wasn't welcome. "I'm afraid Maggie is in a minor Coma. I'm so sorry." Connie looked at the two faces in front at her. Selena's eyes were streaming with tears and Charlie was paler than pale. The pair were silent. "You can go and see her in a moment, I suggest you go downstairs and tell of what's happened." Charlie nodded, taking Selena by the arm, they headed to the lift. He didn't know how he was going to tell the others, but he knew he would have to, somehow.

Connie watched as the lift doors closed, she knew that Charlie and Selena cared for Maggie dearly, as did the rest of the department. turning on her heel, she went back to her office.

---------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the busy department, the pair wandered over to the nurses station. Charlie cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn their heads to look at a very sombre pair.

"Any news?" asked Tess, reading the rests minds.

"Well, um….that's what we've come to tell you." Charlie replied, blinking back the tears, "As you all know, Maggie was taken up to theatre earlier today. Connie Beauchamp was operating, a moment ago, she told us how Maggie was." he couldn't do it, his throat had a lump in it and words were failing him.

Selena spoke up, teary eyed, "There were complications and….and…." she had to get this out, "Maggie's in a minor Coma." she began to sob, gasps rippled round the assembled, before they rushed over to the pair, hugging and crying along too.

------------------------------------

No one could believe the tragic events that had happened that night. Charlie had left Selena downstairs with Tess, and had went back to see Maggie. As he entered the room, Connie was there placing Maggie's belongings n the sideboard.

"Oh, hello. Is it okay if I stay with her?" he asked in a small voice, smiling half heartedly at the surgeon.

"Sure, these are the things that were brought in." Connie handed Charlie the small pile and left the room. Sitting on a small chair at the edge f her bed, Charlie studied his friends face. She looked just like she was lightly sleeping, if you ignored the scratches and stitches on her face. Along with all the tubes and wires and machines next to the bed. He smiled. She still managed to look great. Turning his attention to the group of objects Connie had given him, most of it was clothes, some jewellery and her chunky clip she always wore in her hair. Picking it up he fiddled with it, and sighed,

"What are we going to do with you, Aiyh?" putting the pile back on the sideboard, Charlie took Maggie's hand in his, praying that she would sit up and chuckle. Watching the rhythmic movement of her chest, he forgot his surroundings, not even noticing Diane entering the room quietly.

"Charlie, um this was in Dr Coldwell's hand when we took her in. I thought you should have it." she smiled as Charlie jumped and handed him a small black object. Maggie's pager. "I'm sure she'll be okay." she reassured him as she left him once again to his thoughts. Going over the drivers story in his head, Charlie begun to piece together why she had reached into the back. Pressing the buttons on the pager, a message appeared on the screen, "I'm almost home now, give you a phone when I get there. Thanks for everything. Ma-" it ended, just like that. Charlie couldn't stop his mind jumping to conclusions, figuring a story of what really happened. Closing his eyes, he could almost feel that he was there.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsewhere, Maggie was drifting, her mind was trying to go over what had happened. She remembered thinking about Charlie, taking off her seatbelt, reaching back into the back seat to get her briefcase. Then she took out her pager and begun typing up her message to him, smiling. Then everything went blurry, she felt her feet leave the ground, she was moving but nothing else was. Everything then went black. The next thing she could remember was seeing a teary eyed Selena, before even that disappeared. What had happened, what was going on?

Past memories were appearing before disappearing to another one. Finally her mind stopped at one. It was her wedding day. She could see Steve, standing waiting. Her mum was there, her dad walking her down the isle as the music begun to echo round the church. She looked so happy, weddings after all were supposed to be the best days of your life. The smells, the noises, the feelings rushed into Maggie's body once again, the memory was so incredibly vivid.

----------------------------------------------------

Selena couldn't believe it. Nathan had been so insensitive and had requested that she was to go away on a course for the next two days. She was reeling. Grabbing her stuff out of her locker she stormed off up to his office, nearly knocking three patients over and tripping up Abs on the stairs.

"Whoa! People walking here!" he joked, as she stormed by him.

"Not today Abs!" she called back as she reached Nathan's office. Not even bothering to knock she burst through the doors and immediately started, "YOU INCONSIDERATE, SPITEFUL, VINDICTIVE, NASTY PIECE OF WORK!"

Her entrance made Nathan jump out of his skin, almost causing him to fall off his chair. "What are you going on about?" he gave the enraged Selena a weird look as she stormed over to his desk.

"YOU! You…you are soo INSENSITIVE! Do you even know what its like to have some one you care about lying in hospital!" she yelled, her face turning a shade of red, slamming her fist into his desk.

"What ARE you talking about!" Nathan yelled back, getting to his feet, coming face to face with Selena.

"You don't know? Well you bloody hell should!" Selena couldn't believe that he didn't know, this only making her more angrier, she was now completely consumed by anger and grief.

"Well, DUH! Are you going to tell me or do you plan on continuing damaging my property?" Nathan snidely commented, a smug smile on his face.

Selena looked at Nathan's desk, a newly punched dent was next to the stapler. God, this man infuriated her, with his smug smile. "All you bloody care about is your bloody desk! Well," and with that she overturned it, sending paper work everywhere.

"HEY! Right fine. Tell me, before you kill. What ever has happened, I hope it doesn't happen again!" Nathan sat down on his chair, arms folded.

"Well, for your information. Earlier TODAY, one of your staff was injured in an RTA, she is now in ICU." Selena fumed.

"Who?"

"Maggie."

"Maggie?" a puzzled look was on Nathan's' face.

"Yeah, she's the registrar here, remember? About this height, brown hair!" Nathan was beginning to really get on her nerves.

"Yeah, I know who she is! So? I'm not that much of an idiot! Calm DOWN!" he didn't look remotely bothered that a member of his team was in hospital, but was more angry about his desk. Without realising what he was doing, he slapped Selena.

"You…YOU!" she stuttered, clutching her cheek, "SO! SO! SHE'S IN A BLOODY COMA!" with these words Selena punched Nathan dead on his nose and stormed out of his new trashed office, slamming the door as she left, causing the shelves to collapse. Nathan was in shock. For more than one reason. Selena had just trashed his office, yelled at him, punched him and then managed to trash his office a bit more. Holding his nose, that was now gushing blood, he surveyed the damage then left his office, heading downstairs. He wanted to get Selena, and he needed someone to sort his nose! Only as he got in the lift did Selena's words register with him.


	10. Chapter 10

After Selena had stormed out of his office, she had ran back downstairs, her face stinging. She needed to get away, away from the hospital, away from Nathan.. Rushing down the stairs, she nearly collided with a guy with laundry. Managing just to call out an apology as she exited the stairwell and entered the bustling department.

"Selena?" called out Kelsey, spotting the fuming doctor running into a trolley "You okay?" she could see that her face was red to one side, her eyes scowling. Selena didn't stop to chat, just called back a definite instruction. "KILL NATHAN FOR ME!" with that she ran out the reception doors and got in her car. Taking the roof down, she turned on her stereo and pulled away from the car park. She decided she would call Charlie to see how Maggie was, it wasn't something she could face at that moment.

------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, Nathan's lift doors were just opening. Suddenly he realised how stupid he would look. Coming up with an excuse he stepped out of it, looking for a free cubicle and someone who wasn't likely to tell anyone. Ah, Tess! She was standing with Kelsey, who was blabbering about something to her. Creeping up on the pair he whispered to them.

"Hey, can you um…help me out here?" he wasn't wanting any attention draw to him.

"Ah, Mr Spencer, what can we- Whoa. What happened to you?" Tess exclaimed seeing the bloodied Clinical Director.

"Um, walked into my filing cabinet. Can you clean it up for me?"

Kelsey butted in, she had put two and two together and figured out what Selena had meant, "If I remember correctly, the last time I looked, our Dr Donovan wasn't a filing cabinet." she raised her eyebrows and laughed at his face.

"How did you know! Keep quiet! I don't want this spreading through the whole hospital!" he walked into an empty cubicle, Tess and Kelsey following, sniggering.

---------------------------------------------------------

Up in ICU, Charlie was still sitting beside Maggie, holding her hand in his. He had been in the hospital for almost a whole day now, yet Maggie hadn't stirred at all. He had only left her side when Selena had phoned to say something had happened between her and Nathan and that she would be in tomorrow. Taking out a CD she had given him before she left to see Nathan, Charlie placed it in the small player in the room. Pressing play, the sound of classical music filled the room. Reading the note Selena had given him, 'Skip track one.' he skipped over to the second track. Smiling as Run by Snow Patrol played, he gazed at Maggie, wishing she would wake or at least move slightly. Listening to the lyrics, Charlie felt every word meant something to him, they fitted. Whispering along, he smiled a watery smile.

#I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up...

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess#

Tears slowly left Charlie's eyes, he wanted Maggie back. The caring, loving doctor everyone loves. The trusting, down to earth friend, his Maggie. Hoping, wishing, crying. Switching the music off, he looked once again at her.

"If only you could give me a sign, a sign that you're here, listening. Maggie. If only you were here. If only I could tell you how much.. You mean to me. These past few days have really made me realise that there's something I care about more than anything… . You. You mean the world to me, to everyone. I miss your smile, your laugh." Charlie sighed, it was useless. As he got up to leave the room, as he let go of her hand, it moved. Charlie spun round, Maggie hand had moved, she was okay. Sitting back down again he begun to speak to her.

"Maggie? Maggie. Um.. Squeeze my hand if you can heat me." Maggie's grip slowly tightened. Charlie's heart soared. She was ok!


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie beamed from ear to ear, Maggie was mustering all the energy into a grin.

"Did you think…… you were getting rid ………of me that easily? She gasped, turning her head slowly to face Charlie, smiling. This made him nearly do a back flip. He couldn't speak for smiling, there was a lump in his throat, all the pain, all the worry, all the waiting. It was over. Maggie was okay, well not okay, but better than she had been in the past 48 hours. Even still with all the machines and wires coming from her, Maggie looked as chirpy as ever.

"Shh, save your energy. Your still pretty weak."

"What-" she took a deep breath, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Maggie shook her head slowly, "You were in an RTA. Your taxi…head on collision…" he stuttered. Maggie could hear the guilt in his voice.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." she whispered, taking hold of his shaking hands. Charlie thought for a moment. Here was he, sitting in the ICU, getting comforted by a woman who had just awoken from a Coma. Things weren't adding up.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, starting to brake down slightly, "I should've given you a lift, if I had of, you wouldn't be in this state." He looked up at her, tears welling in his eyes, "I thought I was going to lose you. I didn't know how I would cope without seeing your smile everyday. Just the thought…" he shook his head and buried his head in his hands.

"Hey, come on!"

"Sorry, I couldn't bear the thought." he smiled, just seeing her smiling eyes made him feel a thousand times better.

"You know me, I don't give up too easily!" Maggie smiled, placing her hand on his. The wires were beginning to get uncomfortable around her.

"No, she's a fighter." said a voice from behind Charlie, making them both jump slightly. They had been unaware of the outside for ages, this interrupted the peace.

Charlie craned his neck round only to see Harry standing at the door, just his head visible. "Oh, Harry, you gave me a fright there!"

"Sorry, just thought I'd pop up and see how Maggie was doing. Well, I can see your okay." he smiled, it was great to see Maggie with her eyes open.

She nodded, "Yeah, bit hoarse though." Harry chuckled,

"Well, at least there'll be peace and quiet downstairs then!"

"Uh, the cheek!" Maggie chuckled along too, coughing slightly as her throat still ached a bit.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then. Best get down to tell the others that Maggie Coldwell has awoken!" he smiled at the pair and disappeared.

Charlie turned his attention back to his friend, "Hey, you okay?" he asked, seeing her cough, a worried expression on his face. Maggie kept coughing, flinching as she did. "Maggie? Speak, Maggie?" he knew something was wrong. Panic flushed his body as he jumped to his feet. Maggie had gone a deathly shade of white, she stopped coughing. And the machines beside her went into overdrive, each one of them bleeping at a different rate.

"Maggie? No, no, no, no!" Charlie cried as he hit the red button beside her bed, immediately Connie and Harry appeared and rushed in. He stood back to give them some room before they whisked Maggie down to Resus, Charlie following.

Everything had been turned upside down in a matter of seconds. Harry had asked Charlie to wait outside, making him more nervous than he already was. Peering through the double doors, he could just make out the bed, and the shape of Harry rushing around it. The nurses hands were just blurs, as were the surroundings. All of a sudden, Charlie felt his head spin and his knees give way beneath him. He could make out the sound of Tess, but the rest was blackness.

--------------------------------------------------

His thoughts began to race. What happened? How long had he been blacked out for? Where was Maggie? Was she okay? The smell of burning met his nose, making him waken up in a split second. Opening his eyes, a horrific sight met them. Flames were everywhere, patients were screaming, smoke was billowing. He was outside Resus, standing frozen to the spot, watching the events unfold. Harry was still in Resus, as was Maggie. The smoke was clouding everything. He felt himself cry out, he wanted to move, to help, but nothing was working. The flames had erupted and were now swallowing Resus, Harry rushed out past him, fear and guilt written on his face. He couldn't believe it, Harry had left her there to die. Suddenly, something gripped his arm, he begun to spin, before falling into the darkness beneath his feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Guppy had been sat eating toast in the staffroom as he had been assigned to watch over Charlie after he fainted. Watching as his colleague begun to shake and groan, he shook him gently, trying to wake him up. Charlie jumped to his feet, panic on his face.

"Hey, Charlie. It's okay, your alright." he spoke, taking him by the arm to try and settle him.

Charlie was confused, "Where's the fire? What happened?"

"What fire?"

"The fire, something was burning and I woke up. The hospital was on fire, flames everywhere. Even Resus…" his voice trailed of as he spotted Guppy's toast on the side table. Pointing at it, a bit made sense, "You burnt your toast again, didn't you?"

Guppy looked sheepishly at Charlie then the toaster, "Um, yeah. I swear that things got something against me."

"Oh, thank god for that!" Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and begun laughing slightly.

"Its not funny!" but even Guppy couldn't help but laugh, every time he went to use it his toast would burn and he'd end up having to get Maggie or Selena to sort it for him, "Oh. Yah, Harry told me to tell you that Maggie's recovering. But your to go see him anyway." looking up, he noticed there was no one in the room. Charlie had dashed out as soon as he heard that Maggie was okay. "Hm, strange." muttering to himself, he went back to eating his blackened toast, glaring at the toaster.

-------------------------------

Charlie had come to the conclusion that he'd done more running in the past few days than he had his entire life, as he ran into Harry outside reception.

"Maggie. How is she. Guppy said I was to come see you." he blurted out in on breath, before gasping for air. Harry ushered him into his office, it was quieter there.

Signalling for him to sit down, Harry though about what he was going to say, taking a deep breath he begun, "Maggie went into a respiratory arrest, as you saw. We found a small piece of glass embedded in her throat and removed it successfully. She is beginning to come round, but is very weak still." Charlie gazed at Harry's words, his face giving nothing away, he didn't want anyone to know he had feelings for Maggie, just yet.. "She's awake and asking for you." Harry smiled.

As did Charlie for a moment before his face went back to expressionless, "But?" he whispered bluntly, there was always a but.

Harry sighed, "No buts. I just think you should tell Maggie how you really feel." he raised one eyebrow, grinning once again.

Charlie frowned for a minute, before shaking his head and smiling.

Harry looked at his friend for a moment, puzzled. "What? You don't-" he struggled with wording what he was going to say, "You know."

"Oh, I know. Just was wondering how you guessed."

"Well. You've not left her side for two days. And its blatantly obvious!" he smiled, loving every moment of playing matchmaker.

"Yeah, well I suppose. You don't know where Selena is do you? I haven't seen her around." Charlie changed the subject as quickly and a subtly as he could.

"Don't worry, I've phoned her, she's said she'll be right in after I reassured her that Nathan wasn't in today." both men chuckled having heard of their dispute. Charlie got up and made to leave the room, he really wanted to go to see Maggie, maybe Harry was right. "See you later, thanks to Mr Spencer, I've got tonnes of paperwork to get through!"

"Yeah, thanks for everything." he left the room and headed back to ICU, leaving Harry to feel pretty darn smug with himself, he knew Charlie and Maggie were destined to be together.


	13. Chapter 13

Four weeks had passed since the accident and Maggie was sat at home, starring at a blank TV screen. She had made a full recovery and was itching to get back to work, alas, she wasn't allowed until tomorrow. Charlie and Selena had visited a lot, which helped. Charlie being his usual worried self and Selena doing everything she could to help around the house. Glancing at the clock, Maggie grinned, okay, so she couldn't work, but there was nothing stopping her going in to visit. Jumping to her feet she grabbed her coat and car keys and headed out the door.

----------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, the staff were rushed off their feet. A bus load of primary one kids had been brought in, most with just minor cuts and bruises. Harry, Tess and Guppy were busy with a young girl in Resus, leaving the chaos in cubicles to Selena, Bruno and Charlie. The school kids were running riot, unaware of the death of their teacher. Bruno had been ambushed by a group of them in cubicle five, and had managed to be tied to the radiator with bandages. The kids were poking him with pens and Bruno was beginning to fear for his life.

Charlie had problems of his own, he was trying to settle down three girls who kept running rings around him and giggling like well, schoolchildren. Every time he got close to any of them, they would quickly dash under one of the cubicles curtains or under trolleys.

Selena was hobbling around trying to find her shoe. She had been trying to clean a young boy with a gash on his face up. The boy had kept fidgeting and asking to see Selena's shoes. Bargaining with him, Selena ad taken off one of her shoes and handed it to the kid, who quickly bounced off the bed and ran off, taking her shoe with him. So, one shoed Selena was trying to find him, looking under all the trolleys and in all of the cupboards. As she stood up and surveyed he chaotic room, she spied her shoe protruding from under the nurses station. Creeping over, Selena bent down and took hold of the shoe, which immediately was yanked out of her hand by a group of small hands. Shifting the unit slightly, Selena's face fell. A group of boys were sitting smiling smugly with the fire hose pointed directly at her. The boy with her shoe giggled and shouted "FIRE" to the boy nearest the back. Before Selena could move, a jet off freezing cold water escaped the hose, soaking her top. Scrambling to her feet, Selena ran to the safety of one of the empty cubicles, leaving the group of boys laughing hysterically, still armed with the red hose. Charlie and Bruno, after freeing himself, had sought refuge in the same cubicle and jumped as a wet Selena burst through the curtain.

"We are in serious trouble with this lot!" exclaimed Charlie, as the three peered out of the cubicle, hiding behind the curtain.

"You don't say!" seethed Bruno, he hated kids, especially ones with hoses.

Selena rung out her top, "We were never as bad as this at school. These kids are nightmares." the other two nodded in agreement as they watched the kids in the department. Some of them had climbed onto the top of cubicle rails and were pelting the below with Smarties. The boys with the hose were scouting around for 'the lady with nice shoes'

"We need a miracle, they'll never calm down now! Where the hell did they get the hose from anyway?" asked Bruno. Before the other two could answer, the curtain separating them from the outside chaos, was pulled down, revealing what could've been mistaken for a battle scene.

All the kids had assembled together in a straight line, facing the cubicle. Each armed with something, Smarties, Pens, rubber gloves filled with water and other objects. The boys with the hose were dead in the middle, hose poised, ready for battle. The moment froze for a second. Selena and Charlie exchanged glances, none of them new whether to run or hide. There was a deadly silence, until Bruno made a run for the doors leading to reception. This caused the awaiting rebels to open fire. Jets of water mixed with Smarties hit Selena and Charlie as they ducked for cover. Bruno was jumped by the kids with bandages just a few inches short of the doors. Selena ran towards the desk next to the nurses station, through the fire from the kids and climbed inside the large cupboard underneath it. Charlie was crouched behind an overturned trolley. The kids were running around like headless chickens, flinging whatever they could find around, soaking everywhere the hose could reach, overall causing a great mess.

The whole reception and waiting area were watching from a safe distance, laughing and feeling great pity for the three staff caught up inside. They watched as the Staff Grade was found in her hiding place and had to run being chased by the boys and the hose. The two nurses were ducking and running, being chased by the rebellious little ones. One of the onlookers was Maggie. She had just arrived to find her colleagues under siege. A thought popped into her head and she pushed her way to the staffroom. Returning, Maggie once again pushed her way to the front.

"Hey, you don't want to do that!" called out one of the others as Maggie attempted to open the double doors into cubicles. Shrugging his comment off, she slipped in through the doors, which were quickly shut behind her. The chaos inside stopped for a second as the kids turned to face the new entrant in the room. Maggie stood with her hands hidden behind her back and looked at the little faces in front of her.

"Now. Here's the deal." with the flick of her wrists, she produced two giant chocolate bars from behind her back. Grinning as she watched each of the kids faces light up. "I want everyone to go back inside their cubicles quietly. Quicker your quiet, the quicker I come round with these!" as she waved the bars in her hands there was am almighty scrambling of feet as the kids rushed to their cubicles. Within three seconds the whole place was silent, Maggie grinned, having two teenagers gave you plenty of practice. Selena, Charlie and Bruno appeared form out behind the upturned trolley, puzzled looks on their faces. Maggie chuckled and went into the first cubicle, upholding her half of the bargain.


	14. Chapter 14

After getting themselves and the department sort of cleaned up, Selena and Charlie went back to doing what they did best. Bruno had disappeared, his shift had finished. Maggie had finished going round the cubicles and calming down the children, one little girl aged six, Kathryn, had stayed with her most of the way round. She had a badly bruises elbow and wanted Maggie to look at it.

Placing the little girl up on the bed Maggie begun to flex her arm, "Where does it hurt sweetheart?" Kathryn pointed to the base of her arm, flinching as Maggie's fingers brushed the skin. "Sorry, I wont hurt you." she smiled, reassuring the little girl.

"Promise?" Kathryn's voice was full of fear.

"Yeh, I promise." Maggie could see there was more than met the eye wrong with Kathryn, but kept smiling not wanting to alarm or scare her. Kathryn smiled back and slowly let Maggie examine her arm. As she checked Kathryn's shoulders, Maggie noticed a few purple bruises on her back, not from that day. She sighed, she had guessed something was up. "Okay, Kathryn, you wrists broken but we'll get it sorted and it'll be as good as new!"

"It wont hurt, will it?" the little girl batted her eyelids, almost pleading with the friendly doctor, she hated the thought of pain, although she was used to it now.

"Not one bit sweetie. I'm just going to get some notes then we can fix you up with some plaster!" she smiled as the Kathryn's face lit up.

"Will it be the stuff you can write on?" Maggie chuckled and nodded, making her smile even bigger. As Maggie pulled back the curtain and left the cubicle, Kathryn jumped off the bed and followed, she hated being left alone too.

Maggie could hear the little girls footsteps behind her. Turning round and smiling she scooped her up into her arms resting her on her hip. Kathryn immediately hugged onto Maggie's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. "Guess you want to come?" Making there way over to the nurses station, they bumped into Selena.

"Oh, hey Maggie. Thanks for earlier, but you know you really shouldn't be here." Selena grinned and raised her eyebrows at her friend. Catching sight of Kathryn in Maggie's arms, she smiled, "Hello petal. You alright?" Kathryn turned her head away and hid it behind Maggie's.

"Kathryn, and she's a bit shy." she winked at Selena and mouthed that she would explain later. Selena in turn nodded and went back to wrestling with one of the culprits with the hose. "Right sweetheart, lets get your notes, then we'll get your arm ready. Sit here for a moment, the notes have disappeared." Kathryn sat down on the desk and watched as the doctor sifted through the mass of paperwork that had once been an organised pile. Maggie lifted her head and smiled, "Be careful you don't sit down to long, or we might lose you!" chuckling along with the little girl, she kept looking. She couldn't get over the thought that Kathryn could be being treated the way it looked as though she was, but inside Maggie was hoping her deductions were wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

After eventually finding the right notes, hidden away under an upturned trolley, Maggie had sutured up Kathryn's arm and she was good to go. Her parents were on their way in, which was making Maggie nervous. She had discussed and assessed Kathryn's bruises with Selena. She too, had come to the conclusion, with the added nature of Kathryn, that they were indeed the results of abuse. Selena having gone back to treating the 'little rascals' as they were now named, left Maggie to wait at reception for the parents. Keeping her eyes fixed on the doors, she looked at each person coming in. A tramp, two young girls, a dad with a pale son, an elderly woman on crutches and a man with a dog came and went before a young woman entered hand in hand with an older man. Walking over to them, Maggie went over in her head what she was soon going to be saying. The man was angrily arguing with Alice, who looked as if she could burst into tears at any given second. The woman however, was shying away, her hair covering half her face, nervously glancing round as if she was hiding. Coughing to make her presence known, Maggie smiled.

"Mr and Mrs Johnston?" she enquired, the pair nodded, turning their attention away from a petrified Alice, who was half hiding behind her computer. "Right, thanks Alice." winking at Alice as she directed the parents to the relatives room. Once the three were inside and sat down, Maggie closed the door behind them, "I'm Dr Coldwell, and I've been treating your daughter."

"Look, mate, I don't care. Can I please get her and leave, the footballs about to start!" butted in the father, glaring at Maggie.

"Well, um. Okay." just the look of this man made Maggie feel uneasy, "Kathryn has broken her wrist in the accident-"

He butted in again, "Stupid girl." the mother look just like Alice had done moments before.

Choosing to ignore his comment, Maggie carried on, not taking her eyes of him, "It's in plaster and is fine. Kathryn will need to come back for a check up and a re-plaster. But-"

The man flung his arms in the air melodramatically, "GREAT, why's there always a But? Huh mate! Why!" he stood up and starred Maggie dead in the eyes.

She was beginning to lose sympathy, and her temper, "LOOK, mate! I f you would shut up long enough for me to explain then there might not be a but!" her face was red, as was the man's. No woman had ever stood up to him like that. And got away with it. He stormed out the door, pushing Maggie out of the way as he did so, and slammed the door behind him. Maggie spun round and glared after him, before realising she could hear soft sobs from behind her.

"Hey, its alright. Kathryn's fine!" sitting down beside the woman, Maggie put her arm round her and gave her a tissue. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. Its all my fault. I sh-" the rest was muffled by a loud nose blow.

"Shhh. Nothing was your fault sweetheart!" Its probably your husbands, Maggie thought to herself, "Come on, don't cry!"

"I'm sorry, he didn't even let me introduce myself! I'm Shelia." Shelia composed herself and faked Maggie a smile, she was still covering half her face. "I must apologize for Graeme's behaviour, he's just, well," she struggled to find the words to describe her husband, "He's got a short fuse."

"It's alright. Honestly." shouldn't be you apologizing anyway, "I'm sure he's got his reason's." yeah, like I've got a Harley Davidson parked outside.

"Yeah, well. Anyway, you were about to say something before he flew of the handle, is anything wrong?" Shelia smiled, not looking the doctor in the eye, almost hiding under her hair.

No, nothing's wrong, just the fact that I think your husbands abusing your child, and maybe even you. Maggie sighed, "Well. How can I put this…"


	16. Chapter 16

"Tell me straight, please."

"We have reason to believe that someone has been abusing Kathryn." Maggie spoke softly, looking at Shelia pityingly, her arm still round her shoulder.

"And.. Wh-." she was speechless, she never thought Graeme would ever touch Kathryn, only her. Tears again began to well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to get Graeme?" Maggie tried to make it sound like she didn't suspect him, but everything was pointing at him.

"NO. Please don't." she smiled watery, a look of fear on her face. "Leave him to work his anger out." II don't want you to get hurt tooI "What's wrong with her?"

Maggie took a deep breath, "When I checked her over, she had a number of bruises on her shoulders, but they weren't from the accident. And, sweetheart, seeing what your husbands like only makes me wonder."

"I'm sorry, I should've told someone, but… but. I was too afraid…" Shelia's voice trailed of, to be replaced with sobs. Maggie tucked the hair that was covering Shelia's face behind her ear. There was a great but bruise around her eye, and a few cuts too. Maggie gasped.

"Oh sweetheart! How could he do this? Come here." the mark on her face shocked Maggie, but she tried not to let it get to her and pulled Shelia in for a hug. "you do know this is totally wrong? No one has a right to treat you that way."

Shelia nodded, she knew the doctor was right, but she felt so useless against him. "I just can't…fight him. Please don't tell anyone. Please? He'd kill me." her eyes were pleading with Maggie.

"Okay, I won't. But promise me you'll do something about him? Look, why don't I get your eye cleaned up a bit. Then take you to see Kathryn, she dying to see you?" Maggie smiled, reassuring the frightened woman beside her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like that." the pair stood up and left the relatives room. Maggie couldn't help feel sorry for both Kathryn and Shelia, so far it was looking like they lived in fear most of the time.

---------------------------------

Charlie was taking a well earned break in the staffroom and his thoughts couldn't help but wander to Maggie. She had been in the department all of four hours and already it was beginning to feel the benefits. In fact she wasn't even supposed to be back at all, her shifts were to start tomorrow. Charlie chuckled as he saw her wander by the window, a patient in tow. It had been four weeks since Harry had told him to tell Maggie how he felt, but as of yet he hadn't. There was always someone there, they were never alone. Whether it was Selena fussing round the house or Jamie and Joanne looking out for their mum, there was always someone. When he had left Harry's office, his words still fresh in his mind, he found Maggie asleep in her room, the wires still wired up, machines still bleeping away. There was no way he was going to disturb her then. Sadly, that would've been the only proper chance he would've had to say what was on his mind, up to the present moment. That was it, Charlie made a mental note, he was going to ask, or tell her rather, today. 'Yeah, today,' He thought as he finished his cuppa and headed back to work.


	17. Chapter 17

The department knew Selena had been avoiding Nathan pretty much for the past few days. She was in no mind to even look at him let alone speak to him. Nathan had done the same, but for other reasons, he realised that the gossip had probably spread across the whole department and had avoided venturing down there. Much to Maggie's approval, however she secretly hoped he would come down, she was in a Nathan-baiting mood. After cleaning up Shelia's wounds, the pair had gone to see Kathryn, who seeing her mother quickly bounced of the bed and jumped into her arms, completely forgetting about her plastered arm.

"Hey toots! Are you alright?" Sheila asked as she hugged her daughter, tears in here eyes, both for relief and happiness.

"Uh huh, Maggie looked after me!" she replied beaming at the doctor stood by the door. Seeing patients like this always made Maggie smiled, reminding her of her own kids. "She's the bestest doctor in the whole wide world!" this made Maggie chuckle, II'm sure Nathan would be one to argue/I

"I know, she helped mummy too. My face's all better now, see?" for what seemed like the first time in ages, Sheila tucked her hair behind her ear, letting her daughter see her eye. Kathryn turned to Maggie and jumped into her arms just like she had her mums. "Thank you!" she cried, hugging the doctor.

"Aw, your welcome sweetheart! How's your arm now? You'll be able to doodle on that soon!" Maggie smiled, watching as the little girls face lit up.

"Can you sign it? Please please please! Then mummy can sign it too!" Kathryn was bobbing up and down holding her arm up for Maggie.

"Tell you what, I'll go and sort out your notes, leave you and your mum in peace. Then, by the time I come back, your plaster will be all ready to draw on, and I'll sign it for you. How's that sound?" Maggie scooped the girl up and sat her on the bed, where Shelia was already sitting.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Kathryn." added her mum.

"Okays, but don't be long now!" bossed Kathryn, mimicking her late teacher.

"Kathyrn!" exclaimed her mum, laughing as Maggie left the cubicle, heading for the staffroom, she needed to sit down, her legs were getting heavier by the minute.

---------------------------------

Leaning back on the sink whilst she waited on the kettle to boil , Maggie took in the busy department around her through the windows. Selena was still treating the young boys, Charlie was trying to help but nether were succeeding. They had commandeered a trolley and were proceeding to push it around. Laughing to herself, Maggie made a cup of milky coffee before turning her attention back to the windows. There were a few patients wandering about, some relatives too. Suddenly the lumbering figure of Shelia's husband thundered into view. Maggie had forgotten about him as he had stormed off. He didn't look happy and was headed for cubicles, giving guppy and earful on the way. Putting her cup back on the side, Maggie rushed out to stop him, she didn't want a scene in the middle of the busy department, least of all for little Kathryn. Dodging the commandeered trolley, through the sea of patients and relatives, Maggie finally caught up with him just outside Resus.

"Excuse me?" she asked as he spun round, glaring.

"What NOW?"

"I would prefer it if you were to wait outside, it's just, we're a bit busy and" Maggie made up the first thing that came into her head, "We've got an RTA on the way, and we need to keep this space clear."

"look, pal, I don't care. I want to get my wife and kid and Get out of HERE!" he spat, coming face to face with Maggie, "I've already missed half the football."

Maggie glared back at him, he was definitely getting on her nerves but she tried her best to remain calm. "I know your precious football is more important that your wife and child but I think you should start to care more about the way you treat them!"

Martin had turned to walk away, but when Maggie's words met his ears, he couldn't believe it. No woman could talk to him like this, and get away with it! "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You heard." she folded her arms for effect, Maggie grinned, she was beginning to enjoy annoying him and had her heart set on getting justice for Sheila and Kathryn,

"Are you implying that I-"

Maggie cut in, "Yes, I believe I am."

"Do you know what damage I could do? Do you?" Martin stared Maggie in her eyes, trying to make her back down, unsuccessfully.

"Judging by the state of you wife's eye, yes. But. Listen here, your not going to get away with it any longer."

Martin's face fell, "Oh, you think so do you? Well." he was stuck for words.

Maggie, sensing his struggle, used it to her advantage, "Well, what?"

The pair had been arguing quite loudly and had got the attention of some bystanders who were watching them like hawks. Unaware of this, the bickering continued, "What makes you think that?"

"The fact that I have proof."

"Oh yeah! And What proof might this be then?" anger was coursing through his body, he needed to get it out of his system.

"Your wife being first, Kathryn, bruising, statements. You know, usual incriminating things." the constant arguing was beginning to ware Maggie out, her whole body felt heavy again.

He'd had enough, his arms lashed out before he knew what he was doing, colliding with Maggie's shoulders, slamming her into the wall behind. "LOOK! YOU LEAVE ME AND MY BUISNESS ALONE! YOU HEAR?" she was pinned against the wall, Martin looming over her.

Maggie couldn't reply, she couldn't breathe, couldn't get the words out. The force at which Martin had flung her back at had winded her. She could hear the gasps of people around her, the rush of footsteps coming towards her, Selena and Charlie's voices. By the time Martin let go, unconscious had overwhelmed her, and she sunk to the floor….


	18. Chapter 18

The patients watching were in shock. How could a man do such a thing to such a brilliant doctor, who was slumped against the wall, blood escaping her nose and lips where she had received several angry blows seconds before. Selena had ran over as quickly as she could, calling everyone else as she did so. Charlie had run over, shock horror on his face too. Without thinking he turned to a petrified and mortified Martin and decked him one. Blood begun gushing from his lip and he fell backwards, more embarrassed than anything.

"Maggie petal, can you hear me?" Selena was frantic, she knew a blow like this could prove fatal to her friend. Kneeling down beside her, a group of people including Harry and Tess helped Selena lift Maggie's slumped body onto the once commandeered trolley. The group were disappeared into Resus as Sheila and Kathryn entered the area, shocked at what they saw. Martin lying on the floor holding his nose, other people whispering and gasping at what they'd just seen, frantic doctors rushing into Resus with a trolley. Sheila's mind began to spin, she guessed what had happened, she really felt for the person they were treating. Kathryn was watching intently at the movements of the doctors behind the doors of Resus, all of a sudden she caught a glimpse of who they were fussing over. Dropping her mother's hand she ran through the sea of people and straight into Resus, before her mum could stop her.

"Kathryn! No!" Shelia made her way through the crowd too, catching up with her daughter as she entered Resus. As she pushed the doors open, she gasped. Kathryn was crying and pointing at the bed but doctors were not paying any attention to the young girl, Shelia soon found out why. "No. No. He couldn't have, he wouldn't have…" Her voice trailed off as one of the doctors moved, brining the occupant of the bed into view. Tears escaped her eyes, words failed her. She wanted to comfort Kathryn but nothing would move. Shelia was numb to the bone.

--------------------------

Both Kathryn and Shelia were frozen to the spot. The only movement Shelia could see were the blurred outlines of the doctors, but this trance was soon broken when Kathryn ran over to her mum, crying and wailing.

"Please Mummy, make the Doctor better! Please!" tears were dampening Shelia's shirt. "Please!"

Picking the little girl up, Sheila decided it would be best to take Kathryn away for the now. "I can't toots, I just…can't." with that they excited Resus and headed to the canteen, Kathryn still sobbing her little heart out.

Back in Resus, the panic and fear for their colleague was beginning to leave the doctors as Maggie was stable and recovering well. Selena couldn't believe the fight this woman had in her.

"Maggie's amazing isn't she?" she barely whispered.

"Yeah. Really." added Charlie.

"I mean what, three weeks ago she was in a Coma. Then she comes back and this happens yet, she's still recovering!"

"Well, she's a strong woman!" Harry commented, "And a great friend." he winked at Charlie as he walked by, which Selena picked up.

"What was that all about?" she asked, practically demanding an answer,

"What?" Charlie and Harry chorus, Harry trying not to laugh and Charlie trying not to look too embarrassed.

"The wink, what was that for? Is there something I should know about?" she chuckled slightly as she said this, staring the two men in the faces, making both uncomfortable.

"Well. Um-" Charlie began.

"Charlie has had something he would like to tell Maggie. For ages now. And, eh- I think he should explain. I've got to be somewhere, catch up with you later!" Harry quickly exited Resus, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well?" asked Selena, a stern but friendly grin on her face.

Charlie sighed as he sat down on the edge of a nearby spare bed, he paused for a second. Glancing at Maggie lying on the opposite bed, he listened as the beep and rhythmic whirring of the machines filled his ears. "I. Now-" he stuttered, "Over the past few weeks I've come to realise that." he paused again, Selena was standing with her arms crossed and a sympathetic smile on her face.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath he blurted out his feelings, "I think, well know, that I'm. I'm falling in love with Maggie." he looked up at Selena waiting for a reaction.

"Aw! Charlie! I'm pleased for you!" she smiled warmly, "Have you told her yet?"

Charlie shook his head, "You saw what I was like just there!"

"Well, I think you should tell here as soon as. Re- Oh, hold on." she unhooked her pager from her belt, reading off the screen, "Sorry, I've got to go," she stood up and walked over to the doors, "Don't you forget to tell!" she chuckled as she left, leaving Charlie with Maggie. As he shuffled over onto the edge of her bed, his ears an mind were filled with the machine noises again, his thoughts began to run, he forgot his surroundings, his feelings. He was just floating. Until he was aware of someone speaking in the distance, brining him back to earth.

"Charlie? Charlie!" came a faint voice from the bed.

"Maggie? Are you okay?" Charlie beamed and took Maggie's hand, smiling, just as she was.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." she smiled and shifted in the bed, so she could sit up, she paused for a moment, smiling before asking Charlie softly "Um, Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Charlie was puzzled.

"What you were just saying to Selena silly! Was it true?" she chuckled, she could tell Charlie hadn't a clue what she was on about.

Then the penny dropped, "You heard what I said?"

"Yeah." she chuckled and smiled at the nervous man on the end of her bed.

"Um, well." Charlie was stuttering again, but something inside him gave him control, "Yes. It is true. Maggie, I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

"Oi, shoo! Can't you see they want some privacy!" joked Kelsey as she joined the crowd that had gathered outside Resus, joking.

But inside, the pair were oblivious to the comments being made at the doors by their fellow colleagues and patients.

"Well, I love you too" smiled Maggie, blushing slightly.

For a second, they both beamed at each other, gazing into each other eyes, unaware of a pair of eyes watching from outside.

"Well, would you maybe like to go out to dinner with me one night?" Charlie couldn't believe how awkward he was making this sound, when really Maggie's smile was putting him at ease.

"I'd love that." Maggie felt great, as did Charlie. Their likeness for each other had grown so much and it was only now that they both released just how much they cared for each other.

A jealous pair of eyes watched them as they kissed, and listened to the cheer from the others, "So, that's how they want it to be. We'll soon see about that…" and with that they reached into their pocket, taking out two objects. Grinning evilly to himself, he stepped forward, making his way through the crowd to Resus.

Meanwhile, Kathryn was beginning to calm down having heard from one of the other doctors that Maggie was okay.

"Please mummy can we go see her? I want to make her better, the way she did to me! Please?" tugging on her mums trouser leg, Kathryn soon got her way.

"Okay, but only for a few moments, Dr Coldwell will probably be tired." she smiled at her daughter, she was used o putting on a brave face. "But no running around her or annoying her okay, behave yourself!"

--------------------------------------------

Maggie smiled at Charlie as the young girl bounded through Resus doors, Shelia following close behind.

"Hey sweetie, how's your arm now?"

Kathryn grinned as she jumped up onto the bed, a pen in hand, "Fine! I wana you to be the first to write on it! Please?" she held out her arm for Maggie, grinning.

"It would be my pleasure!" Maggie said as she carefully shifted herself so she could scribble on Kathryn's cast. "How would you like me to sign it?"

"Hmm," Kathryn looked at her name badge she was still wearing, "Dr Maggie please!"

She watched as the young girls eyes filled with glee as she wrote, 'Hope you get better soon sweetie! Lots of hugs and kisses, Dr Maggie' Hows that?"

"Brilliant! Thanks!" Kathryn moved her arm around so she could see the whole message, before jumping off the bed to show her mum, full of excitement. "Mum, look mum!"

"I see it Kat, lovely!" Shelia smiled to Maggie, "Tell you what, why don't you go and get what's his name… the nurse you like?"

"Oh, Abs! Silly Mummy!" replied Kathryn, rolling her eyes at Maggie.

"Yes, Abs, and show him your cast, maybe even get him to sign it for you?"

"Yeah! I'll be back in five minutes!"

"Hey, I'll come with you, Maggie do you want anything?" Charlie asked as he stood up taking Kathryn's hand.

"No thanks, you two go!" smiled Maggie, watching as the pair left Resus, leaving Maggie and Shelia alone.

Shelia sat down on the edge of the doctors bed, smiling awkwardly. "Look, I'm so very sorry about earlier…"

"Its alright honest. But its not really you I'm expecting an apology from." Maggie smiled reassuringly and the nervous woman in front of her.

"Yeah, well. I wouldn't hold your breath." Maggie could see tears welling in Shelia's eyes.

"Aw, sweetheart! Come here!" she leaned across taking Sheila in her arms.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do!" she sobbed, leaning into Maggie.

"You'll get through it, I'll be there to help where I can." Maggie knew Nathan would have something to say about how involved she was getting with her patients but she could care less.

"Thank you, I really don't know what I would've done with out you Dr Coldwell." Shelia smiled.

"Call me Maggie!" chuckled Maggie, "Kathryn does!"

"Yeah, she can be handful sometimes." said Shelia, also now smiling. It was true, with out this doctor, Shelia just didn't know what she would've done.


	20. Chapter 20

After Charlie had returned with Kathryn that day, Maggie and Sheila had promised to stay close friends. They phoned each other nearly everyday and Sheila and Kathryn were once again enjoying life without Martin there. He had received a thirty year sentence accused of GBH and Domestic Violence, with the added conviction of Disturbance of the Peace. The weeks that followed the incident the closeness between Maggie and Charlie grew stronger and stronger. They begun to spend more time together, whether it was going out for dinner or staying in at each an others houses, or even just sitting in a chatting or watching TV, whatever their surroundings, they both enjoyed each others company.

Maggie had gone back to work, having being made to stay off the full time by Charlie and Selena, she was glad to be back. In the space of a week she had got straight back into the swing of things and was almost completely recovered, much to the delight of her colleagues who had missed her light heartedness in the department. However, at approximately 1:30am on Sunday the 24th, everything changed.

It all started four hours prior to then, when Maggie had been taking a quick break in the staffroom. She had been rushed off her feet trying to save the life of a young boy who'd fallen from a shed roof, to no avail. Just as she stirred in the milk, Charlie rushed into the room, startling her from her thoughts.

"Hey, I'm sorry but we're needed in Resus." he gasped, smiling at her.

"Aw, great!" Maggie poured her untouched coffee down the sink, "What's up?" she walked over to Charlie, kissing him on the cheek as she gave him a hug.

"Incoming. Young girl apparently." Charlie grinned as he kissed Maggie back, it was obvious that they were both deeply in love.

"Okay, best get going then, wouldn't want Mr Spencer to catch us canoodling on the job now would we?" she grinned cheekily.

Charlie smiled as he tucked a stray hair behind Maggie's ear, "Well, he might not but that doesn't mean to say I don't!"

"Cheeky!" Maggie laughed as they headed towards the door, hand in hand.

-----------------------

A few moments later, Comfort and Josh had come rushing into the department with the patient. Maggie and Charlie along with Harry had been on standby waiting at Resus doors.

"Okay Comfort, what have we got?" asked Maggie, taking hold of the trolley.

"This is an unknown female, six years old. Involved in a hit and run, severe blows to the head and multiple fractures to the upper torso. Also, query cracked pelvis. Maggie, Maggie?" Josh had been reeling off the patients details when Maggie had suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, the colour draining from her usually rosy cheeks. Her eyes had registered something she'd rather they hadn't, the young girls wrist. She was wearing a cast, a very scribbled on cast. The words written in purple marker still fresh in Maggie's mind. Charlie couldn't stop, he needed to get the youngster stable, she wasn't in good shape. Looking back at Maggie as he entered Resus, he saw tears glistening in her eyes. He couldn't understand what was wrong, until his eyes saw what Maggie had seen moments before. There were the words 'Hope you get better soon sweetie! Lots of hugs and kisses, Dr Maggie' were etched in an all to familiar hand writing.

"Oh god…. Kathryn." he muttered under his breath as he sub consciously set about hooking her up to drips and machines with Harry.

"What's wrong with Maggie? She looks like she's seen a ghost!" asked Harry, worried for his friend.

Charlie couldn't get the words to explain so instead he just pointed at the cast, allowing Harry to read.

"Oh," was his response, he knew how Maggie and Sheila had become close friends after what happened to them. "I understand now." he glanced at Maggie, still outside Resus, "Do you want to go out there?" Maggie had tears on her face, her hand on her forehead.

"No, I think I'll stay and try my best here." Charlie replied, also looking briefly at Maggie. He really wanted to go out there and give her a hug, but he knew she'd want him fighting in here. Both the medics turned there full attention back to Kathryn, quickly.

Outside, Maggie was beside herself. She felt so useless, so frustrated. She knew the department rules would prevent her from treating Kathryn but she couldn't bear it. Just the knowing that she could be in there helping was killing her inside. Pressing one hand on the glass of Resus doors she watched as her colleagues rushed around the young girl, tears streaming down Maggie's face. Thoughts running through her mind about how this happened. Whether Kathryn was going to make it, after all, Josh had said she was in a bad way, and Maggie could see that for herself. Even if she did make it through, there was a chance Kathryn would be left brain damaged. All Maggie could do was wait. 'Come on sweetheart, stay strong!' she whispered through the tears now falling onto her top.


	21. Chapter 21

After what felt like a life time, Maggie ran over to Charlie as he exited Resus, flinging her arms around him, still crying.

"Its Kathryn! Please, Please tell me she's okay!"

"I know sweetheart, I know." Charlie wiped the tears off of Maggie face, "Kathryn's stable, but there's a long way to go yet."

"Oh, I just hope she'll pull through, this would kill Sheila." Maggie leaned into Charlie chest as he hugged her, making her feel marginally better. Then a thought struck her, "Does Sheila know?"

"I don't think Alice could get hold of Kathryn's notes, that's what I came out to ask you."

"What?" replied Maggie, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"Harry was asking if you had Sheila's number so we could get in touch with them, he thinks they should be here for Kathryn." Charlie smiled at Maggie, handing her a tissue.

"Yeah, of course." she nodded, smiling half heartedly, "You'd better be getting back in there. I'll go and phone." she kissed Charlie before heading of to reception.

"Love you!" Charlie called after her, chuckling as she turned round and mockingly blew a kiss to him as she disappeared into the crowd of patients at the doors. Reaching into his pocket he pressed his hand against a small box, smiling to himself as he went back into Resus.

---------------------------------

Maggie listened as the dial tone rung off. She had gone back to the staffroom to get the number out of her phone and this was the fifth time she'd rang, still getting no answer. She'd never know Sheila to be without her phone, ever. Thinking to herself, Maggie begun to make a cup of coffee again. Glancing at the clock as she stirred the milk in, she realised her shift had finished a while ago. Sighing as she took a sip of her milky coffee, letting the warm liquid fill her senses, she decided she would go round to Sheila, she did need to be there for her daughter. Finishing her coffee she left the cup in the sink and left the staffroom, going over to reception to leave a message with Alice for Charlie.

"Heya Alice, could you do me a favour?" Alice nodded, "Could you tell Charlie that I couldn't get an answer and that I've gone to pop round by Sheila's. He'll know what I mean. Thanks!" Maggie smiled at the receptionist before leaving the hospital into the cold nights air.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry and Charlie were just finishing up on in Resus, having sent Kathryn up to theatre moments before.

"I hope, for both Sheila and Maggie's sakes that Kathryn pulls through." sighed Harry as he stuffed his green apron in the bin.

"Yeah, they both be devastated, she was such a lovely little girl." Charlie chuckled, "Completely adored Maggie."

Harry smiled, "Who couldn't?" he raised his eyebrows waiting on Charlie's reaction. Harry guessed he was the only one who knew about Charlie's plan. The small box now in his pocket had fallen out earlier that day, tipping Harry off. Charlie just chuckled again, distantly day-dreaming. "So, when do you plan on asking Maggie then?"

Charlie looked shocked for a moment, "Ask her what?"

"Don't play all innocent with me Charlie Fairhead! I saw your little box earlier!" Harry smiled smugly watching as his colleagues ears turned red.

"Yes? Well, I'm not sure yet…" he rolled his eyes, "Plucking up the courage and all."

"Well, I'm positive Maggie'll say yes, she's head over heels with you!" Harry's remark made Charlie's ears burn even brighter, he nervously begun fiddling with the corner of the bed sheet.

"I hope so." Charlie smiled, "I love her Harry, with all my heart."

Harry shook his head, chuckling, "What are you standing here telling this to me for? Go find her!" he pointed to the door, melodramatically.

Charlie paused for a moment, thinking, before a grin spread on his face, "Yeah, your right." he beamed from ear to ear.

"I know I am, now go!" Harry laughed as Charlie jumped off the bed and made his way over to the doors.

"Thanks Harry!" he called as he opened them, only to be met by two burley looking policemen. "Um, can I help you?" Charlie asked, glancing a confused look over to Harry who soon joined him. The two policemen entered the room, followed in by none other than Will Manning.

"Hello Harry. Charlie." he spoke in his sneering northern accent, "We understand that a Miss Kathryn Johnston was brought in earlier?"

"Yes, she's just gone up to theatre. Is anything the matter?" replied Charlie still unsure of what was going on.

"Something could be, is Dr Margaret Coldwell in today by any chance?"

"Yes, what Maggie got to do with this?" Harry scoffed, he still detested the man in front of him after what he did to Selena.

"Is there somewhere more private we can go? And can someone get Marg, ahem, Maggie please." Will had never particularly liked the woman but he knew she would need to know.

"There's the staffroom, I'll go get Maggie." Charlie emphasized her name as they left Resus, splitting up. Harry, Will and the two policemen heading for the staffroom, Charlie to reception. He decided he'd be quicker asking Alice where Maggie had gone.

-------------------------------------

"What. So you mean to tell me that a prisoner has escaped and is now loose on the streets of Holby?" Harry couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He knew the police weren't exactly tight with security but a prisoner escaping? It was ludicrous.

"Yes." Will looked rather sheepishly at Harry's puzzled face, "We don't know how it happened either but our teams on the case."

"Oh, your teams on the case? Great" Harry shook his head sarcastically, muttering, "God help us all…" under his breath, just loud enough for them to hear.

Will glared at the man now sat with his arms folded, expectantly. "Doctors.." also muttering loudly enough, hoping Harry would hear.

"So, why have you come to tell us this now? And what's it got to do with little Kathryn?"

"The prisoner who escaped was her father. We just thought we would let you know so you'd be on your guard." Will was trying his best to look official by pacing the floor, his arms crossed.

"So you think he'll turn up here then?" Harry asked, worried for Kathryn's safety, her father turning up could put her life in danger.

"Well, its always a possibility, just watch out for him." Will signalled for his mates to get up and leave, "We're just headed for his wife's house after here, there's a chance he could show up there too. We'll be off th-" Will was interrupted as Charlie came in through the door.

"I'm sorry, but Maggie's gone round to Sheila's, her shift finished a while ago." Charlie stopped, catching sight of their faces. "What?"

"Your joking, right?" asked Will, in utter disbelief.

"No, she left a message with Alice before she left. Why, what's wrong?" Charlie still didn't follow what will was getting at.

"How long ago did she leave?" demanded Will, as he got up to leave the room, the two following. Harry was sat with his head in his hands, worry on his face also.

"Um, about an hour or so ago. Look, someone please tell me what's going on?" but Will had already left. His shouts of, "Harry, explain. We'll get right there!" echoing back to the pair left in the staffroom.

"Harry, you'd better tell me what's happening!" demanded Charlie starring at his friend.

"Okay," he took a deep breath, "Kathryn's father has escaped from prison, Will thought he might turn up here so came to warn us. He was just leaving to head for Sheila's house to check there when you came back." Harry looked intently at Charlie.

"Oh my god, Maggie!" Charlie had gone as pale as she had gone previously.

"I know, but their on their way there. Charlie? Come back!" Harry jumped to his feet as Charlie sped away from the staffroom, taking his car keys and jacket with him. He wasn't about to sit down and wait on Maggie's return, he had to go too. "I hope their okay." Harry muttered to himself as he went back to work, having to fill in a puzzled Tess on the way, as she had seen the frantic Charlie running through the department.


	23. Chapter 23

Driving through the streets of Holby, Maggie was humming along with her radio. It was helping to take her mind off what was happening, even if only for a few minutes. Stopping at traffic lights, Maggie begun to sing softly. She still didn't know how she was going to break the news to Sheila. It wasn't as though it was a patient, Maggie had grasped the art of breaking news gently to them a long time ago. But Sheila was a friend, almost family, this was different. As Keane echoed from the speakers, her southern voice joining in.

_So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name…_

"Come on." tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, Maggie waited impatiently on the car in front to move. The lights had gone green and it was still not going. "Men!" she muttered to herself as she over took it, looking through the windscreen in the rear view mirror, the man looked like he was having an argument with his kids, well, more like a war. "Poor sod." Maggie chuckled to herself as she focused back on the road, turning own Sheila's street. Once again singing, she pulled up outside the house, gazing up at it to see if there was any sign of life.

_You're gone from here  
And soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
Cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right _

There was a faint glow coming from the living room but other than that the house was in darkness. "Hope I don't wake you up Sheila." Maggie spoke to herself as she undid her seatbelt, turned off the radio and got out of her car. Locking it as she walked up the steps leading to the house, Maggie wrapped her coat tighter around her, the nights air was cool and the slight breeze was chilling. Shivering, she knocked heavily on the solid door, before stepping back waiting on an answer. Nothing stirred inside. Knocking again and stopping to listen, a faint shuffling sound could be heard.

Puzzled, Maggie knelt down and flicked the letterbox up, allowing her to see inside. The hall was the same as always, the table with the phone on it still stood, lopsided after Kathryn had run into it whilst rushing to answer the door for Maggie. The various pictures hung on the walls, darkened by the night. Nothing looked different to the shivering Maggie, but suddenly here eyes registered a shadow in a faint patch of moonlight on the rug. "Sheila? That you? Its me Maggie!" she called through the letterbox, hoping for an answer. "Hello?" she was getting worried, by now Sheila would've opened the door surely?

The shadow moved, and Maggie stood up from her crouching position in front of the door, waiting on the door opening. The noises of chains being moved, bolts being unbolted and keys being turned reached Maggie. The door slowly swung open. Maggie gasped. On the doorstep stood a very dishevelled and bruised Sheila, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh sweetheart! What happened?" she asked, putting her arms around her friend. Sheila couldn't find the words, she knew what would happen if she did, but Maggie's hug already made her feel a lot safer. "What's happened? Hay?" Maggie looked questionably and worriedly at her friend, but even before she could've answered, the pair were pulled inside, the door quickly slammed shut behind them.


	24. Chapter 24

Maggie hit the floor with a thud, Sheila falling over her as she was thrown backwards too. Squinting in the darkness of the hall, Maggie struggled to see who was there and what had happened. Glancing around, she could see the eerie moonlight flooding the hall, illuminating everything. Reaching over to Sheila, she gently shook her, but Sheila didn't move. Worried for her friend, Maggie slowly got to her feet, getting back her bearings, and put her fingers on Sheila's neck. The pulse was very weak. The hairs on the back of Maggie's necked pricked up, and as she spun round, the shadow had loomed once again over the hall rug. A voice rung out, sounding not to far apart from where Maggie was standing, making her jump slightly.

"Ah, my pals back!" it sneered, "Come for another nose into my business?"

Maggie starred into the darkness between her and the voice, "No, I came to find Sheila about HER business!" she retorted.

"Oh, and what business would that be? Noticed some bruises again?" sarcasm dripped of the voice, as its owner stepped closer.

"No. Just the fact that her daughter has been taken to ED and is now critical!" Maggie shook her head, "But no, you couldn't care less, could you? Sure there isn't football on that you might be missing?" Maggie replied, she knew she had heard the voice before, now it had clicked.

"Oh, so you think all I care about is football? You don't even think I care for my own family?" Martin stepped out of the shadows, wielding a knife.

"Well, judging by what I've seen, I don't think you do, no!" Maggie averted her eyes from his hand, starring him dead in the eye.

Martin stepped even closer, "Oh, you don't know anything! I live for my wife and kid, always have!"

"God, I'd hate to see you uncaring." Maggie hadn't a clue where this was going, but she wasn't giving in without a fight. She hoped she looked slightly more confident than she did on the inside.

Martin was losing his temper, fast, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he yelled, his voice and hands shaking.

"You heard. Sheila doted on you, and all you ever did was fling it back in her face. You didn't deserve her!"

Maggie's last statement brought the realisation home for Martin. She was right, he didn't want her to be, but she was. He didn't deserve Sheila, the way he'd treated her. Martins distraction of his thoughts gave Maggie just enough time to think and plan what she was going to do. Could she talk him down? Could she make a run for it? Nothing seemed possible, the only thing keeping her upright was the adrenalin pumping through her body.

"You… YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING OF WHAT GOES ON! YOUR JUST A KNOW IT ALL DOCTOR LIKE THE REST OF THEM! I CAN'T BELIVE HOW YOU'VE JUST CAME IN LIKE THIS AND STARTED TURNING SHEILA AGAINST ME!" Martin spat, closing in on Maggie, knife shaking in his hand.

"Turned Sheila against you? You didn't exactly keep her with you!" Maggie retorted, hiding the fear she felt soaring inside.

Martin starred at her for what seemed like a lifetime, watching her expression go from calm to nervous and back again. "I can't…. take...this!" he yelled, making Maggie flinch, but not breaking eye contact with him.


	25. Chapter 25

Charlie had since left the hospital and directed his taxi to Sheila's address that Alice had given him from Kathryn's notes. As it neared the house, he begun to get worried. He had seen Maggie's Ford parked across the street, yet no lights were on in the house. Telling himself there would be a logical explanation as he handed the driver his money and stepped onto the pavement, shivering slightly in the cold nights air. Walking up the same steps Maggie had previously descended, he begun to wonder where Will and his force had gotten to, they had left before him yet they hadn't beaten him here. Rubbing his hands together as he reached to knock on the door, Charlie froze. He could hear voices coming form inside the house. Kneeling down on the step, he carefully opened the letter box without a sound, pressing his ear to hear clearer.

"I know… I know. I just wish I had the way she deserves. I love her and Kathryn to bits. But now.. Now I've thrown it all away…" the mans voice sounded full of remorse and guilt.

Peering through the letterbox, Charlie couldn't make anything out, it was too dark. Sighing to himself he decided it would be best to just knock on the door, instead of skulking around on the guys doorstep. But one thing stopped him, his ears heard and all too familiar voice coming from inside, reopening the letterbox, he strained his eyes again, but still couldn't make anything out. His best friends voice became louder.

"I'm sure Sheila knew how much she loved you…but…as I said, your actions haven't exactly proved to her how you feel." the normally calm and comforting voice was shaky and nervous.

"That's easy for you to say!" the mans voice was getting angrier and louder by the word, "You've had no secrets unveiled into the open, you've not had to deal with THINGS OUT OF YOUR HANDS!" Charlie couldn't move, he had been looking into the letterbox when suddenly two figures entered his line of sight, one wielding a knife at the other, who was slowly backing into the hall.

Maggie was beginning to really panic, her hands were shaking uncontrollably but her sub conscious had made a note not to let Martin know. However, not even her sub conscious could hide the fear in her voice. Thoughts were still running through her mind, 'How was she going to escape?' 'What will happen if she didn't?' 'How Charlie will feel?' 'Would she ever get her well deserved own back on Nathan?' Before she realised, only time would tell.


	26. Chapter 26

Panic had not only set into Maggie, but Charlie had begun to shake. He didn't know what to do, how could he help? Would he just make it worse for Maggie? But how could he just sit there, watching the one he was deeply in love with stand with a knife pointed at her with an escaped convict holding it? Jumping to his feet with the help of the adrenalin pumping through his body, he nearly managed to knock on the door. The only thing stopping him was the sound of sirens and the screeching of tyres speeding round the streets corner. Charlie couldn't move, he froze to the spot, he had been and known about these situations before. An intervention by the police like this at this moment could prove very dangerous for everyone. Staring as four police cars screeched to a halt outside the house, a dozen at least policemen jumping out and running towards the panic-stricken Charlie. Not even bothering to ask why he was there or what was going on, they barged past him, forcing him to step back into the garden as they surrounded the front door. Jumping slightly as a young constable tapped him on the shoulder, Charlie spun round.

"I'm sorry sir but you've got to leave." the young lad spoke shyly, obviously new to the force.

Charlie couldn't get the words out at first, stuttering at the lad, "I'm…erm...my friend…knife…" He turned away, looking back up at the house which was now completely surrounded by armed police.

"I'm sorry, but you've got to go."

It wasn't long before Charlie found his voice, "I'm not leaving here unless I'm with Maggie!" the officer looked pityingly at Charlie, thinking on what he could do.

"Tell you what. You can stay but only if you promise to not interfere with our duties. Okay?"

"Thanks, but if there's any sign on trouble I'm going in there for her!" Charlie looked frantically from the officers at the door to the windows, there was no sign of any movement. He begun to walk away from the youngster, trying to get a better view of inside.

Maggie had heard the sirens, she had heard the police shouting orders to each other and she could've sworn she'd heard Charlie's voice. This gave her a little sense of security, but she could see Martin wasn't happy. He was standing a little way from her, the cool blade still in his shaking hand, his eyes cold and menacing, watching the silhouettes of the officers only a few feet away from the door. As he turned back to Maggie, he grinned, making her spine tingle. He slowly took three steps forwards, his psychotic smile growing bigger the closer he got.

"Martin…" Maggie spoke caringly, hoping he would calm down.

"Its to late for pleasantries now pal. Your friends out there better be on their toes." with these words, he tucked his knife into his pocket, replacing it with a small revolver from his back pocket, allowing it to glimmer in the light, its presence meaning more than words ever could.

-----------------------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27

Charlie was beginning to get tetchy with the waiting. The police looked as if they'd already given up and Will was nowhere to be seen so Charlie couldn't even ask what was going on. Most of the officers were still huddled around the door, equipment beside them ready just in case. As Charlie sat meters away form them, a friendly voice spoke from behind him.

"Hey Charlie." it was Selena. Charlie shuffled over to let her sit down.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he wasn't really in the mood for talking but spoke quietly, not taking his eyes of the front door.

Selena sighed, "Police surgeon shift. I'd rather be at home, tucked up in bed with a mug of hot chocolate to keep me company." chuckling she thought for a moment, noticing Charlie's anxiety. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on shift?"

Charlie nodded, realising Selena didn't know what was going on. "I should be but this was more important. Selena… do you know what's actually going on in there?"

Selena shook her head, smiling, "Just got a call to say that I was needed as a precaution. Apparently there's a prisoner in there, with two others or something?" she rolled her eyes, "The force these days. What?" she questioned, puzzling at Charlie's sorrowful expression.

"They didn't tell you…" he muttered, his head in his hands, before he looked up at Selena. "Do you remember Sheila and Kathryn that came into the department a while ago?" Selena nodded, "Well, you remember how Sheila's husband was sent to prison for GBH and Domestic Violence?"

"Yeah, Marcus or Martin or something wasn't it? " Charlie nodded.

"He escaped tonight."

"And he's the one in…" Selena looked bewildered, nodding towards the house.

Charlie sighed, "Yes. But he's not alone. Sheila's in there with him and…" his voice faltered.

"What? What's wrong?" Selena placed her arm around Charlie.

"Maggie. She came to see where Sheila was as Kathryn's in Holby. She left before we could tell her, Will arrived minutes after she'd left. I didn't get here before her…" Charlie voice became replaced with small tears welling in his eyes.

Selena didn't know what to say. Her best friend was being held in a mad mans house and she didn't know what to do about it. "I'm sure Maggie will be fine, you know her, she's as tough as boots!" this made Charlie chuckle for a moment.

"Thanks. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to her. Look." he said removing his small box from his pocket and opening it so Selena could see.

"Oh Charlie, its gorgeous!" she gave him a hug, "Maggie will love it!"

"Yeh? I really hope so. I love her Selena, more than anything." Charlie smiled at just the thought. However these were shattered by the rush of sudden movement and voices from the police at the door. Both Selena and Charlie jumped to their feet and pushed their way to the front to see what was going on.


	28. Chapter 28

Back inside, Maggie was still backed into the corner next to the cupboard door, Martin still pointing his revolver at her with a malicious grin in his eyes.

Finally finding the strength to speak, Maggie's voice filled the deadly silence in the hall, "Martin, this doesn't have to be this way…"

Martin just shook his head, "No, your wrong there. I've got nothing to loose! I've lost the two most important things in my life!" he slowly took a step closer to her. Maggie pressed her back further up against the wall. But as Martin got closer, a muffled groan stopped him in his tracks, he spun round facing the living room, he couldn't figure what the noise was. However, it dawned on Maggie a few seconds after Martin had entered the room, she had forgotten about one person through all this. Sheila. After she had been knocked back into the living room, Maggie hadn't heard anything form her since. Edging over to the living room door, not letting her back leave the wall, Maggie glanced inside. Martin was standing, his gun pointed at Sheila's slumped body on the floor, his gun pointing directly at her head. Without thinking, she ran into the room, falling to her knees beside Sheila, ignoring Martin.

"Sheila? Sheila can you hear me sweetie?" Maggie's spoke as she franticly shook her, just wanting a sign of life. Checking her pulse, Maggie was close to tears, there was hardly any. "Sheila, Sheila!" resting her hand on Sheila's, Maggie knew that if Sheila didn't get help soon, there chances of her survival were incredibly slim. Looking up at Martin who was still standing over the pair, Maggie's eyes were filling with tears. "Martin, if Sheila doesn't get out of here soon, there's just no chance that she'll recover. Please."

Martin shrugged his shoulders, smiling down on the registrar, "We'll if her chances are so low, I might as well put her out of her misery, save your time and money!" and with that evil, comment he lowered his gun and before Maggie could stop him, he pressed down on the trigger.


	29. Chapter 29

Both Selena and Charlie couldn't believe the incompetence of Holby's Police Force, the commotion was over a radio tuned into the Holby United game, them having scored causing great excitement between them. Selena and Charlie stepped away and headed over to their seats, shaking their heads in disbelief at the police now jumping for joy on the steps. However, their joy was not destined to last for long. A terrifying gun shot sliced through the air, followed by a piercing scream from inside. The officers spun on their heels, unsure of what had just happened and what to do. Selena and Charlie sprung to their feet, rushing back over to the door, pushing their way past the stupefied officers to the front.

-------------------------

Inside, Maggie was sobbing. She couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. Her hands were covering her mouth but unaware to her, covered in blood. Sheila was dead. Sheila's dead. These words echoing through her mind as she stared at her lifeless body millimetres away from her. Martin was also staring at the body, in disbelief at what he'd done seconds before. He looked from Sheila to the kneeling doctor by her side, then to his own hands. Shaking, he threw the gun as far away from him as he could, before stepping back near the fireplace, staring at Maggie. Still oblivious to him, Maggie wiped the tears from her eyes, looking down at her hands, noticing the blood on her clothes and all over the floor, making the tears flow even more.

Martin cleared his throat, making Maggie jump. She stood up, wiping her hands off on her trousers. Stepping forwards, she looked Martin straight in the eye, her grief having been swallowed by anger. "You…you…murderer!" she screamed, making him flinch, "Why? WHY?"

Martin stuttered, he didn't know why. "I don't…" he had begun to sob, but this once again turned to anger, "I DON'T KNOW WHY! OKAY?" he marched forward, taking Maggie by surprise and grabbing her arms.

"Get…off me!" Maggie struggled but his grip was like steel. He pushed her over Sheila, through the living room and out into the hall, not taking his eyes of the front door. There was a considerable amount of knocking and calling coming from outside, which was making Martin even more nervous than he already was. Maggie gasped, she could hear voices, voices she recognised.

"Selena and Charlie…. their here?" she whispered softly, beginning to feel less terrified.

"Shut up!" Martin hissed back, covering Maggie's mouth with his hand, the other hand removing the hidden knife from his belt. Maggie tried her hardest to scream, but only a muffled noise escaped. "You'd better shut up or someone's going to get hurt!" Maggie couldn't breathe, she didn't want to get anyone else hurt, not after Sheila. No way. Martin pushed her forward, closer to the front door, closer to the noises, closer to fate….


	30. Chapter 30

Selena and Charlie were fighting off the attempts from the officers at trying to get them away from the door, and winning. The officers were young and inexperienced so were little use against a woman taller than most of them and a determined nurse. Finally reaching the door, Charlie knocked on it sharply, exchanging worried glances with Selena.

-------------

Martin froze. Maggie tried to wriggle free again but he wasn't letting go for anything. Martin leant over to peer out of the window, shifting Maggie too. As he glanced out, Maggie managed to see out as well. She could see the police officers huddled at the bottom of the steps, and out of the corner of her eye, a familiar pink top next to the window. Looking up at Martin, Maggie could see the malicious grin in his eyes, he'd seen the state of the police force and was probably laughing inside. Tears begun to prick Maggie's eyes, she didn't want her friends getting hurt, especially not Selena or Charlie.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hello? Open up please mate?" Charlie spoke from behind the door.

Selena spoke up, "Excuse me, but we're not the police, we're not here to arrest you or anything. We just want this to end safely." she sighed as there was no response. Turning to face Charlie she whispered t him. "What are we going to do?"

Charlie looked at her, then to the door. "I know.." Charlie took a few steps back, so he was positioned directly in front of the door.

Selena looked puzzled, but soon realised what he was planning on doing, "Charlie? Your not serious… you are aren't you?" she rolled her eyes at him, "What if you get hurt, what am I going to do?"

Charlie just smiled calmly, "I'm not going to, don't worry. Move away from the door though, thanks." he watched as Selena moved to the left of the door and braced himself.

-----------------------

Back inside, Martin was waiting, confused at what was going on. The movement had stopped as had the voices. "What are your pals doing…" he muttered to himself, looking at Maggie. She wasn't listening to him, she was focusing on the door. Martin didn't have long to find out, as the door burst from its hinges, followed by Charlie running in with Selena.

"Maggie!" he called out seeing her in Martins grip, which had tightened even more at the pairs presence.

"GET AWAY!" Martin cried out, Maggie could feel he was shaking violently. "LEAVE ME ALONE AND SHE DOESN'T GET IT!" he flicked his knife in the direction of Maggie.

Charlie froze on the spot, "Look, we can talk this over. No one needs to get hurt." he watched as Martin moved away from the pair stood fixated on him. Martin's eyes darted from Charlie to the door, then to Selena and back to Maggie in his grasp.

"Please Martin, we're not the police, honestly." Selena was looking pityingly at him.

Charlie nodded, about to speak, but just as he was about to, Martin moved. Everything was a blur.

--------------------

Maggie screamed…Selena screamed….The officers outside rushed to call for backup… Martin ran…. Selena darted after him…Charlie rushed to Maggie….


	32. Chapter 32

Charlie ran over to Maggie, dropping to his knees next to her where Martin had seconds before let go of her. Blood was gushing from her abdomen, several stab wounds inflicted by the cool blade, causing the flow.

"Maggie…Maggie…oh my god…I'm so sorry!" Charlie cried, ripping off his jacket and pressing it over the wounds in an attempt to stop the bleed.

Maggie smiled up at him weakly, "Its…okay…Charlie….I…. I love you…" she gasped for breath, flinching at the pain searing through her torso.

"Sssshhh… I know…. I love you so much…" Charlie whispered to her, stroking her hair softly, placing his arm under her to make her more comfortable and taking her hand. He looked around, Selena was no where to be seen, but a few of the officers were edging closer to the door. "Hey! You, get an ambulance, NOW!" he cried out to them, watching as they ran off down the steps following his order. Turning back to Maggie he smiled in an attempt to reassure her, "Helps on its way sweetheart…. Stay with us…" He could see Maggie was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Please… Maggie…hold on.."

Maggie's world was spinning, her vision fuzzy, her hearing masked. Speaking weakly to Charlie'sblurred outline, "Charlie… I don't…want to…die…" her breathing had began to get shallower.

Charlie panicked inwardly, but smiled calmly at Maggie. "Shhh sweetheart, everything's going to be okay…" He pressed down again on his jacket, that had now turned a deadly shade of red, as had his jeans and most of his top. 'She's losing far to much blood… come on! Where's that ambulance!' he called out inside.

Maggie swallowed hard, her throat felt like she'd just eaten broken glass, "Charlie…. I don't think…..I…I can hold on….any longer…" her voice was weak and barely a whisper, mustering all her energy to speak, "I'm…sorry…." as Charlie listened, he felt Maggie's body become heavier in his arms. He looked at her. Her eyes faded, closing slowly, her chest slowly decreased in movement. Tears escaped Charlie's eyes as he felt Maggie's grip loosen in his hand.

"No….no…not yet…" Charlie spoke to himself into the cold air, "No…this cant be happening!" he cried out, holding Maggie still. He begun to cry, his tears slowly falling onto Maggie, now limp in his arms, in the darkened hall, in the middle of the night. In the middle of what felt like time itself.


	33. Chapter 33

Comfort and Josh rushed into Sheila's hall, and spotting Charlie's kneeling figure in the middle, they went over to his side.

"Hey Charlie, what's u-" but before Comfort could finish her sentence she saw exactly what was up, the shock and horror resulting in sheer speechlessness. Charlie hadn't moved since, Maggie's body still in his arms, both covered in blood. Josh placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Charlie…" Josh whispered sympathetically at his friend, but he had to blink back his own tears. He had known how much Charlie cared for Maggie, having listened to him chat constantly about her, her name appearing in most of their conversations.

Charlie turned to his friend, tears rolling down his cheeks, "He killed her…. My Maggie….murdered.." he shook his head, "She had so much to live for, so much…" Charlie's voice became a mere whisper, "What am I going to do without her Josh? What am I going to do?"

Josh couldn't answer, instead he just closed his watering eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry, truly sorry." he didn't know what to say, there was noting that he could say, nothing that would make him feel any different, nothing that would bring Maggie back.

------------------------

Charlie looked tearfully at Maggie in his arms. All the pain that had consumed her face that night had vanished, leaving it as care free as ever. Her brown bouncy hair flowed limply around her shoulders, with some of the tips flecked with blood. Her usually piercing blue eyes covered by her darkened eyelids. Peace. That was the one word Charlie could use to describe Maggie at that moment.

As he was so engrossed in his thoughts, he jumped as Josh spoke softly. "Charlie, I think we should go now. We need to get you checked over." as he placed his hand on his shoulder, he could feel him shaking. Both Comfort and Josh knew that the police and their forensics team were outside waiting to be given the go ahead.

Charlie nodded woefully as he whispered softly in the cool nights air of the hall, "I love you Maggie. I'm gonna miss you.." the rest was inaudible as his grief overwhelmed him and Charlie begun to break down as he let go of Maggie's cold hand, placing it gently on her chest.

Josh quickly placed a caring arm around Charlie as he stood up, nodding over to Comfort that they were ready to go. "Come on mate, lets get you in." Josh spoke caringly as he ushered Charlie out of the hall and out of the house, shuddering as the police forensics mad their way past them as the trio headed into the ambulance before heading straight to A&E.


	34. Chapter 34

Ever since Charlie had been seen running through the department, people had been asking Tess and Harry questions, which, they were unwilling to answer. However, they had gathered their colleagues in the staffroom to give them the news before Josh and comfort had left.

"All we can do now is wait. Hopefully the police have taken control of the situation and both Maggie and Charlie are both fine. Please, can we try to focus on our jobs and try not to distress any patients. Thanks yous." spoke a distracted Harry, he was as worried as the rest of them.

But as Josh and Comfort arrived back at the department with a grieving Charlie, no one could have predicted what really happened. A the trio walked through reception, they soon realised they had forgotten one thing. Blood. Charlie's clothes were soaked through, and bright red. It wasn't long before heads started to turn and whispers started to flow from the waiting patients, some having caught snippets of the situation gossiping with others. Josh tried to get Charlie through to cubicles as quickly as he could.

---------------------------

However, Kelsey spied him from the staffroom and she would soon probably spread it round the whole place. But, there was only three people in the whole hospital what was going on, and there was only one person who knew truly the effects of what had happened.

Charlie sat on the edge of his bed in his cubicle, staring at his hands. The blood that was slowly drying making him feel sick. He still couldn't believe the horrific events that had unfolded that night, he was still to deep in his thoughts to notice Harry and Tess slip into the cubicle.

"Charlie?" spoke Harry, placing a hand on the nurses shoulder making him jump.

"Oh, its you." Charlie whispered back, lifting his heavy eyes to the pair stood in front of him.

"How are you?" asked Tess, worried for her colleague.

Charlie shook and bowed his head, chuckling morosely to himself, "Never better thanks…" he sighed, "Look, I know why you're here really. You want to know what happened."

Neither Harry or Tess knew what to say, he was half right, they did want to know what happened but they were also worried about him.

"Look, Charlie, we-" but before Harry could finished, Charlie butted in.

"She's gone Harry." Charlie spoke in barley a whisper, as if his words were the final say on the matter.

"Wh-? What are you talking about?" asked a puzzled Tess, who deep down dreaded the fact that she might know what he was going on about. She looked worriedly at Harry.

"Charlie. Are you saying-" he begun.

"Yes, Harry. I'm saying that.. that Maggie's dead. She was murdered…" Charlie's last few words hitting Tess and Harry like a brick wall. Tears begun leaking from Tess's eyes, Harry stared at Charlie, not wanting to believe that news. Charlie had already begun to breakdown, tears dropping onto the bed below him.

"Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" asked Harry.

"There's nothing you can do unless your am miracle worker and can bring her back. Thanks anyway." Charlie whispered back, "Could you maybe leave me alone for a few minutes, no doubt the whole departments wanting to know what going on." Charlie looked up at Tess and Harry again, his eyes pleading almost with them.

"Sure, I'm so sorry." spoke up Tess as she left the cubicle, still in tears. Harry nodded and followed her out. Leaving Charlie to himself.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry looked round the expectant faces in front of him. It turned out the whole department had stopped to know what was going on. He turned to look at Tess, she was stood forcing back the tears. What made it worse was the fact that he knew little Kathryn had died during theatre, also Sheila was dead, all due to one man. And now, one of his most valued friends.

"Ahem." he begun, not knowing how to phrase what he was about to say, "As you probably all know by now, there was an incident tonight involving tow of our colleagues here." this was getting incredibly hard to get out for Harry, "Unfortunately, I am deeply upset to tell you that tonight…one.." Harry struggled to get the words to the air, taking a deep breath he begun again, "One of our colleagues was.. murdered." tears began to leak from his eyes as an emotional gasp went round the gathered mix of patients and staff.

"Oh my god…" gasped Kelsey, she had been the only one to see Charlie in cubicles okay, and it had only taken her a second to work out what was going on. Everyone turned to look at the emotional young nurse, who was looking at Harry, "No way." she shook her head but Harry's look confirmed that what she had guessed was right.

"As Kelsey seems to know, the colleague who is no longer with us was our registrar." Harry sighed, "Maggie." there wasn't a dry eye in the department. No one could believe anything they'd just heard, least of all Maggie's dear colleagues and friends. As Harry left the department, and Tess disappeared to her office the department begun to slowly get back to work, but no one was focused on work, their thoughts were all on Maggie and the events of that night.


	36. Chapter 36

**In the days that followed Maggie's death, Charlie slowly begun to come to terms with it. However, he still could not get over how lonely he was without her. Her smile. Her laugh. Often he would sit and stare into space, thinking about her. **

_**Until the end of time  
I would do anything  
Id beg, Id steal, Id die  
To have you in these arms tonight**_

**Not a day would go by without something reminding him over her. Whether it was one of her patients, or a situation or a comment. Anything. Just the mention of her name brought the memories flooding back.**

_Everything here reminds me of you  
And there's nothing that I  
Wouldn't do to be in your arms._

**And ever day Charlie couldn't help but ponder on what might of happened between them if that night hadn't happened. What might be different about today if Maggie was still there. **

_**Id love you  
Id please you  
Id tell you that Id never leave you  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight.**_

**But deep down he knew Maggie would never leave him, she would always be there, in his heart. In his thoughts, even if she wasn't in his arms. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading! I want to dedi this fic to my mates Soph and Laura, thanks for being there guys! Also to CharlieCharlie on here for all the reviews, thanks alot!


End file.
